Ce n'est plus un foyer, Watson
by Inrainbowz
Summary: OS. Watson parti, cet endroit n'a plus rien de chaleureux.


**Auteur :** Inrainbowz, qui s'amuse sur le Fof au lieu de bosser ses cours et ses fics

**Rating :** K

**Disclaimer :** personnages et situations appartenant initialement à Conan Doyle, adapté en film par je ne sais qui à qui j'emprunte le visuel (alléchant) des perso ^^

**Résumé :** Watson parti, cet endroit n'a plus rien de chaleureux.

**Note :** OS écrit dans le carde de la huitième nuit du FoF (forum francophone), sur le thème "foyer". C'est assez déprimant je trouve. Pas de couple, pas d'amour, juste la solitude et l'amitié déçue. La vie quoi.

* * *

**Ce n'est plus un foyer, Watson**

« Bon, et bien je vous dis au revoir, Holmes. Je passerais vous voir… bientôt.

-C'est cela. »

Watson fit semblant de ne pas remarquer le ton sarcastique de son ami, de ne pas percevoir sa détresse, son chagrin qu'il savait réel malgré tous ses dires. Le médecin empoigna ses dernières valises et monta avec sa future épouse dans le véhicule qui le mènerait loin de cet endroit.

O

Holmes n'avait jamais, jusqu'alors, ressenti la différence qui pouvait exister entre « maison » et « foyer ».

Une maison n'était rien de plus qu'une bâtiment construit par des hommes courageux – ou en manque d'argent - qui était plus que bienvenue pour se protéger des rigueurs de l'hiver et de la moiteur humide des été londoniens, un lieu où entreposer ses effets et ses souvenirs. Rien d'autre qu'une construction résistant aux outrages du temps et des saisons. Cet endroit était leur maison. Mais jusqu'à cet après-midi, c'était aussi leur foyer.

L'appartement était silencieux. Dans un état lamentable, semblant sortir d'une tempête particulièrement violente, mais silencieux. Le détective était installé près du feu. En fait, il était même coucher devant l'âtre, contemplant le plafond faire des arabesques étranges, une bouteille d'un excellent Whisky à peine savourer à la main.

Cet endroit n'était plus son foyer.

Il le savait. Il n'aurait plus jamais envie d'y retourner avec autant de fougue que jusqu'alors. Un foyer, c'était quelque chose de chaud. De réconfortant. Et un appartement vide et condamné à le rester ne serait jamais ni l'un, ni l'autre.

O

« Pourquoi est-ce que vous faites cette tête ?

-Je trouve même indécent que vous posiez la question.

-Cessez donc de faire l'enfant, je suis venu vous rendre visite, non ?

-Cela fait plus de quatre mois que vous êtes partis, Watson. Quand vous avez dit « bientôt », j'avais un autre ordre de grandeur en tête. »

Le médecin détourna les yeux malgré lui. Son insupportable ami avait le don de le faire culpabiliser alors même qu'il n'avait commis aucune faute. Enfin quoi, c'est vrai, ils avaient été très lié un temps, soit, mais ce temps-là était révolu. Il n'avait jamais eu l'intention de revenir chaque jour ici, il lui avait clairement fait comprendre. L'homme se doutait hélas que cela se passerait assez mal. Holmes avait la rancune tenace. Il lui semblait également moins en forme que d'habitude, dans un bien triste état à vrai dire. Cherchant autour de lui matière à changer de sujet conversation, il tomba sur un coin de la pièce qui le surprit fortement.

« Holmes ? Vous avez fait combler la cheminée ? »

Ce fut au tour du détective de détourner le regard, au grand étonnement de son ami qui ne le savait pas capable d'une gêne quelconque. Là où aurait dû se trouver le foyer était à présent entasser, à l'instar de tous les autres coins de la pièce et de l'appartement en général, un ams de documents divers, maintenu en une pile plus ou moins ordonné par une bouteille de Whisky vide posée sur le dessus.

« Comme vous le voyez.

-Mais pourquoi ? »

C'était folie que de se priver d'une telle source de chaleur par chez eux, les hivers étaient vraiment rudes, un feu brûlant était souvent le bienvenue au plus fort de la saison.

Le détective le regarda fixement, lui faisant retrouver l'habituelle impression d'être transpercer par ces yeux clairs.

« Parce que ce n'est plus un foyer, Watson. »

Ils se défièrent du regard un bref instant, avant que le docteur n'esquive la confrontation en se levant brusquement.

« Bon et bien, je vais y aller. Merci pour le thé – il désigna vaguement la tasse encore fumante. Au revoir »

Holmes nota avec amertume qu'il n'aurait pas l'audace de lui dire « A bientôt » cette fois. Il regarda l'homme lui tourner le dos et partir sans un mot de plus. Il allait retrouver son foyer, _lui_.

Il n'avait jamais eu autant conscience de la différence entre une maison et un foyer. C'est aussi à cet instant qu'il comprit que cette époque qu'il avait tant chéri était absolument et définitivement derrière lui. Il contempla avec aigreur l'âtre devenu inutile de la cheminée. Il avait froid.

La porte de l'appartement claqua dans un silence de mort.

_Fin_

* * *

J'espère que ça vous a plus. Je n'en suis pas vraiment satisfaite mais bon...

Pour plus de précisions sur la nuit du Fof ou le Fof en général, demandez moi, envoyez un MP


End file.
